


Song for Someone

by Vai_should_be_quiet



Category: B.A.P, VIXX
Genre: M/M, Well - Freeform, about these four being in a band and dae and chan being fans, actually they dreamt it, an anon on tumblr had this idea, band au, idk i'm too tired for this, jongup as the guitarist, not really - Freeform, so I wrote the entire thing, yongguk as the drummer, youngjae as the vocalist, zelo as the bassist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 21:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15082190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vai_should_be_quiet/pseuds/Vai_should_be_quiet
Summary: B.A.P are just a bunch of rockstar wannabes playing at a local bar. So what are Daehyun and Himchan so whipped for?





	Song for Someone

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of a dream an anon had, then sent to @jion-a on tumblr.
> 
> Because I suck at descriptions, I'll just point out that the appearnaces described are those from the That's My Jam MV.

Daehyun and Himchan were regulars in the bar. Not like “alcohol problem” regulars; the bar was simply their go-to place. They could be seen there every Friday and Saturday night, even before the place was open. They knew the staff and had “their” seats by the bar.

Bands played there on the weekends. They didn’t always stick around, there were only a few bands that could be seen more than two or three times. The chosen few were the ones Daehyun and Himchan didn’t mock. They dragged everyone else.

There was a new band playing that Saturday. Daehyun and Himchan were in their usual spot, leaning back against the bar, eyeing the newbies. It was a group of four, setting up their equipment on the rather small stage. People were only starting to gather.

“Who are these wannabes?” Daehyun asked the bartender, their friend Wonshik.

“Do you really think I know every band that performs here?” The younger asked, giving the stage a dismissive look before focusing on what he’d been doing behind the counter.

“They just look...” As Daehyun searched for the right word, he glanced Himchan’s way. He was staring at something. Daehyun followed his gaze and quickly realized what Himchan was drooling about.

One of the band members was carrying speakers, now setting them up and connecting to the mics and instruments as needed. What must have caught Himchan’s attention was the fact that the guy was wearing a sleeveless, loose shirt that left his biceps on display.

“Hot?” Daehyun asked, startling Himchan out of his daze.

“Um... Nah. They’re nothing special,” Himchan said quickly, chugging down his drink.

Daehyun burst out laughing and so did Wonshik.

They kept teasing Himchan until Daehyun fell into a similar daze upon noticing something orange-coloured in the corner of his eye.

He stood there in the centre of the stage in his Iron Maiden shirt, a choker and with that loud ass carrot hair. He was sipping his water, but not like a normal person; he had his lips around the entire opening of the bottle and Daehyun’s eyes almost popped out of his skull.

On the other side of the stage, the guy Himchan had been staring at sat on one of the massive speakers with his legs crossed, tuning his guitar.

These four radiated confidence and just seemed so disinterested. Even if Daehyun and Himchan came up on the stage and yelled insults in their face, they likely wouldn’t falter.

Wonshik sighed. He stood between the two and smacked them both on the head.

“Groupies,” he mumbled.

Both of them turned with an offended expression, ready to whoop Wonshik’s ass.

But they stopped as they heard the opening chords to one of Himchan’s all time favourite song; U2’s Song for Someone.

The pink haired guy who Himchan had been staring at was the one playing and soon carrot-head walked up to the central mic and started singing.

Daehyun and Himchan were both smitten. They sang along, swaying to the music. Wonshik was now busy serving drinks, but he was rolling his eyes at the two all the same.

When the song finished, carrot-head singer flashed a bright smile and said, “You fell asleep? Let’s wake up!”

That’s when the pink-haired guitarist as well as the cute blond bassist with the round glasses stood up. Opening chords to Arctic Monkeys’ Old Yellow Bricks blasted through the room and in a matter of seconds the entire room was on its feet, jumping along and screaming.

Even the ever-hating Daehyun and Himchan.

By the end of the gig they’d strayed far from their usual spot by the bar. They were close enough to the stage to touch the band members if they so wished. No, of course they didn’t want that, but they _could_ have done it. In the end, the drummer had thrown his drumsticks at the crowd and Daehyun had snatched one right out of the air. Similarly, the pink guitarist had been giving out his guitar picks and Himchan had gotten one.

This was only their first night listening to their band.

B.A.P ended up sticking around and playing many more gigs at the bar and Daehyun and Himchan were there each time. They’d found the members’ instagram accounts and now knew all their names, but they still tried to be lowkey. At gigs they acted disinterested and stuck to corners so that their jamming out could remain unnoticed. They only appeared by the stage near the end.

Himchan ended up taking a guitar pick from Jongup – the pink haired guitarist – every time, whilst Daehyun had caught a few more drumsticks. At that point Himchan had so many guitar picks that Daehyun was making up conspiracy theories. “That _must_ be the way their species (meaning guitarists) flirts!” he was saying.

Wonshik loved this because he got to tease the two about being groupies all the time. It earned him an ass whooping every now and again but it was worth it.

However, no matter how hard they tried, their continuous presence at B.A.P’s gigs couldn’t have gone unnoticed. Even the members had started talking about it amongst each other – who were these guys who seemed to be their biggest fans?

They intended on finding out.

It was a solid and tame plan that Yongguk had proposed – find them after the gig and ask them to stay. Simple and straightforward.

However, things went downhill after Youngjae’s third shot. He never was good at holding his alcohol. He could sing and dance just fine, the problem was that he didn’t exactly have a filter.

The gig was nearing its end and soon Youngjae spotted their two biggest fans. ‘I Bet That You Look Good On The Dancefloor’ was what they were singing and that song always did odd things to people.

Youngjae was no exception. His own dance moves had gotten dirtier, causing their audience to go wild. At the guitar solo he dropped to his knees and started thrusting his hips shamelessly to the rhythm. As if that wasn’t enough, he did one absolutely outrageous thing.

Daehyun and Himchan were dancing very close to the stage. Since it was a bar they were playing in and not a large venue, the stage wasn’t very high nor was there a secured area between it and the crowd. This allowed him to just reach out and grab Daehyun by the hair.

He was startled, confused and slightly aroused as Youngjae pulled him into a sloppy, drunken kiss for all to witness. Youngjae let go when it was time to sing again, leaving Daehyun on the verge of fainting.

Himchan burst out laughing and held Daehyun to prevent him from falling down. He lead him away from the stage and towards the bar to sit him down and get him a drink.

“What the hell was that?” Wonshik yelled over the music.

Daehyun was in no condition to respond.

“I don’t know!” Himchan said for him.

Junhong – the bassist – announced their last song and Himchan kicked into action – he wasn’t going to miss out on getting another guitar pick.

“Can you please take care of him? Thanks!” He yelled to Wonshik before disappearing into the crowd. He pushed his way through to the stage and pretty much bounced while waiting for the song to be over.

When it was, he reached out towards Jongup and like each time, he handed out a few guitar picks before giving Himchan his, along with a smile. However, that time that wasn’t the only thing he got. To his surprise, Jongup seemed to have handed him a note along with the guitar pick.

Himchan made his way back to the bar and met up with Daehyun and Wonshik. “Look!”

“What’s that?” Wonshik asked, leaning over.

“I don’t know... Jongup gave it to me,” Himchan muttered and carefully opened the tiny note.

It simply read, ‘Stay? We want to meet our biggest fans’ in a rushed handwriting.

“What is going on tonight?” Daehyun said, downing his glass in distress.

Himchan was on pins and needles while they waited for the place to clear out. He kept downing shot by shot. He wasn’t sure he’d handle what was about to come. He kept throwing glances towards the stage until Jongup noticed him and gave him a small wave. However Himchan panicked and instead of returning it, he turned back towards Wonshik and downed another shot.

The only thing going through his head was continuous “what do I do” and while he was too busy panicking, Jongup had managed to sneak up on him.

“Hey.”

Himchan nearly fell off his stool.

Jongup chuckled and Himchan’s heart skipped a beat.

“It’s okay, I’m just here to talk,” he said and raised his arms as if in surrender.

Arms. Biceps. Himchan couldn’t look away.

Jongup noticed him staring and slowly put his arms down.

“I-I’m sorry,” Himchan stuttered. “I just... I had some shots and... I’m sorry.”

Jongup smiled and shook his head. “Don’t worry about it. Ah, that reminds me—“ he glanced towards the stage where Youngjae was sprawled out and being picked up by Junhong. “—I should apologize to your friend. Youngjae-hyung has also had a few shots.”

Daehyun, who’d been eavesdropping like a real friend, leaned over and said, “I don’t mind.”

“That’s great then! I can give you his number.”

Daehyun blinked. “Are you... Flirting with me _for_ him?”

Jongup shrugged. “He’s in no condition to flirt for himself at the moment.”

“Oh. Yeah. Yeah, I want his number,” Daehyun said.

While Jongup did as promised, the other three made their way over. Junhong was carrying Youngjae over his shoulder like a tiny orange sack of potatoes and he had his free arm around Yongguk’s waist.

“Hey, you made it! Hi, I’m Junhong,” the bassist introduced himself.

“Yongguk,” the drummer said with a small wave.

“Put me dooooown,” Youngjae whined.

Junhong did as told, but the older ended up stumbling right into Daehyun’s chest. Youngjae grinned like an idiot and started messing with Daehyun’s multicoloured hair.

“Fluffy fluffy,” Youngjae slurred.

Daehyun’s expression read ‘oh fuck’ as he held Youngjae by the hips to prevent him from falling over.

“I’m Himchan, and that’s Daehyun,” Himchan said, giving an ill-coordinated bow.

Yongguk had now taken Youngjae’s place; Junhong was giving him a piggy-back ride since the older seemed to be exhausted. Yongguk’s chin was rested on Junhong’s shoulder, cheek slightly smushed and eyes nearly closed.

Jongup rubbed the back of his neck, giving Himchan an apologetic look. “Okay so we’re kind of a mess right now. I – we – just wanted to say that we see you attending literally every time we played here. And, well, thanks.”

Himchan shook his head. “No, no, it’s just that... We’re always here, no matter who plays,” he said.

Jongup looked just a tiny bit disappointed. “So... You aren’t our loyal fans?”

Himchan seemed to be debating the possibility. “Maybe we’ve become.”

At this, Jongup smiled brightly. Himchan thought his heart would stop beating. “Glad to hear. We should definitely hang out some time,” he said. “Your friend has Youngjae’s number, just hit us up whenever.”

He turned to his bandmates and said, “Let’s go guys.”

“Wait! What do I do with...” Daehyun asked, pointing at Youngjae who was still messing with his hair and whispering “fluffy”.

Jongup sighed exasperatedly and went over to pick carrot-head up. Youngjae was once again being carried like a sack.

“See you around,” Jongup said and waved. The two sober ones also said their goodbyes, while Youngjae made grabby hands at Daehyun while whining “Fluffy!”

**Author's Note:**

> Psst, I also have a tumblr @vai-should-be-quiet


End file.
